


Somebody to someone

by Mqstic



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mqstic/pseuds/Mqstic
Summary: W życiu Kary pojawia się dawna miłość, która prowadzi do nowych emocji i decyzji podjętych pod wpływem marsjańskiego piwa.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 3





	Somebody to someone

W związku z szybkością jakie soczewki Obsidian rozprzestrzeniały się na świecie, równie szybko technologie podchwyciły wielkie firmy gamingowe i dzięki stworzonemu łączu, wystarczyło ubrać soczewki, aby wskoczyć do wybranego świata stworzonego przez ludzi i ich wielkie wyobraźnie. Kara nie była mocno związana z tym środowiskiem, właściwie jedyną rzeczą wspólną dla nich, było to, że jej biurko zajmowało sie tuż koło biurka Murraya, który zajmował się właśnie felietonami na temat tamtego środowiska i najnowszych wieści. Po symulacjach RPG - jak nazwano tę technologię, po konkurejących firmach z Obsidian nie było, co zbierać.  
Gdy Lena Luthor, jako konstruktor specjalnego złącza biochemicznego została zaproszona na konferencje na temat światów wielowątkowcyh na najwiekszych targach technologicznych E3 w Los Angeles, zabrała ze sobą swoją ulubioną blondwłosą towarzyszkę. Kara na początku miała sceptyczną minę, ale po krótkiej rozmowie wprowadzającej w Danvers odezwała się część naukowca i z ochotą przyjęła zaproszenie.  
To była wiosna 2023 roku, więc Los Angeles przywitało ich upalnym słońcem, gdy tylko wyszły z prywatnego odrzutowca Luthor. Pięciogwiazdkowy, klimatyzowany hotel przyjęły z przyjemnością i obie po kolei wzieły orzeźwiajacy prysznic po podróży. Wkrótce obie siedziały na kanapie, Lena w laptopie dopracowując swoją prezentacje o światach wielowątkowych. Cała wiedza o kryzysie na nieskończonych ziemiach sprzed paru lat była dla niej bardzo pomocna.  
\- Pamiętasz i naszej kolacji u La Boucherie? - zagadała Lena, uśmiechając się szeroko do swojej towarzyszki  
\- Oczywiście - Kara wyglądała na urażoną, że Lena mogłaby w ogóle pomyśleć, że zapomniałaby o tym. Kara odnalazła tą restaurację na Instagramie i zakochała się w widoku, a także w uroczej części z widokiem gwiazdy i miasto nocą - Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się to załatwić.  
Lena zachichotała i spojrzała dumnie na Karę  
\- To nie było nic wielkiego  
\- Wiesz - zaczęła konspiracyjnym tonem Kara - Zawsze mogłam nas podrzucić na US Bank Tower, jak w te kilka miejsc wcześniej. To by był dopiero widok - rozmarzyła się Kara. Lena pokiwała głową z mieszanym uczuciem powątpienia i radości.  
Kilka razy to było duże niedopowiedzenie, każde miejsce, które mieściło kosz piknikowy i koc było dla Kary dobrym miejscem. Począwszy od największych wieżowców, aż do Big Bena, wieży Eiffela i mostu Golden Gate.  
Po całej opowieści Kary o jej życiu na Kryptonie, Kara regularnie odwiedzała z Lena najładniejsze miejsca na ziemi, a także kilkukrotnie odwiedziły Argo i jej lud. Lena za każdym razem dziwiła się, jak wiele radości stracił jej brat na ciągłą walkę z Supermanem, gdy od nich można było się tak wiele nauczyć. Reszta ludu Kryptonu dostała lekcje pokory i byli o wiele ciekawszę kulturą niż niejedna na Ziemii.  
Dla Kary cała ta podróż wyglądała zupelnie zwyczajnie, jak wiele z ich wspólnych wyjazdów z przeszłości. Prawda była taka, że Lena zaproszenie dostała już rok temu i wtedy też zarezerowała stolik w La Boucherie, tylko dla ich dwoje, gdzie Kara uważała za perfekcyjne miejsce na romantyczną kolację. I to właśnie zamierzała zrobić. Miała dość tego ich skakania wokół siebie, które praktykowały od lat. Po całej historii z powrotem Lexa i ujawnieniem Supergirl i wybaczeniu błędów ich relacja, była jeszcze lepsza i Lena patrząc w przeszłość uważała, że to jest ich najlepsza wersja na każdej wersji Ziem. Z całej tej gamy uczuć, z tej nienawiści, ku początkowej rozpaczy Leny wydarzyła sie miłość. Najpierw nie chciała w to wierzyć, ale Kara była dla niej tak cudowną osobą, że nie mogła, albo nie umiała z tym walczyć. W tym wszystkim było też zachowanie młodszej Danvers, wszystko co dla niej robiła i to jak często walczyła o nią i dla niej. Lena w tym momencie była gotowa zaryzykować i spróbować czegoś, co już w tym momencie, chodziło jej po głowie od kilku lat, a czego tak bała się zrobić.  
\- Więc właściwie jak działa to złącze biochemiczne? - spytała Kara, włączając playlistę, którą pewnego wieczoru ułożyły, właśnie na takie leniwe popołudnia. Lena poprawiła dwa zdania w prezentacji i spojrzała na reporterkę. Kara wygodnie się ułożyła na kanapie, obie stopy miała na niewielkim pufie, a szyje miała wygiętą na oparciu i oddychała równomiernie, wsłuchując się w melodie lecącą w tle. Lena uśmiechneła się na ten widok jeszcze szerzej. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Kara zapewne wiedziała, jak działa urządzenie, a jedynie szukała pretektstu do rozmowy.  
\- Gdy zjesz coś w świecie gry, działa to też na twoje ciało rzeczywiste, tak samo jak sen czy pragnienie - odpowiedziała Lena, wpatrując się w piekną twarz kobiety, ale uświadomiła sobie, że chwilę wcześniej zapadła w sen. Lena była pełna podziwu, Kara przez swój kryptoński metabolizm wchłaniała całe góry jedzenia i spała równie mocno. Po swoim ujawnieniu jako Supergirl, Lena miała szczęście obserować, że Kara podczas snu umiała się unosić kilkadziesiąt centymetrów nad ziemią, co uważała jednocześnie za urocze i trochę straszne.  
Sen Kary nie trwał długo, bo godzinę później do pokoju wpadli zapowiedziani goście - Barry Allen i Cisco Ramon, aby odebrać swoje przepustki na E3, które załatwiła im Lena. Po krótkiej rozmowie, obie kobiety skierowały swoje kroki do łóżek.  
W piątek z samego rana, obie kobiety ubrały się formalnie, ale jednocześnie wygodnie, bo obie chciały obejrzeć tyle wystaw i hal, ile dałyby radę w ciągu tych kilku dni. Lena, dzięki LCorp i biostymulantowi, pokradła serca ludzi z całego świata i wygląda na to, że duża część winy jej brata została zmyta. Lena była też szczęśliwa, że wejściówki na jej prezentacje, zostały zajęte w mniej niż 10 minut po otwarciu rezerwacji, a była to sala na koło 1500 osób. Jedna z nowszych w obiekcie i mające niezwykły sprzęt audiowizualny.  
Po dziesięciu minutach w aucie, obie kobiety krążyły między ludźmi. Zdecydowana większość była w najróżniejszych strojach ze światów fantasy, jak i również - ku uciesze Kary - jej przyjaciół z Ligii Sprawiedliwych, jak i jej samej. Niektóre stroje Supergirl, tak bardzo przypominały rzeczywisty, że Lena musiała powstrzymywać Karę od dotknięcia herbu na klatce piersiowej, aby pojawiła się warstwa chroniąca przed Kryptonitem. Luthor na szczęście nie powstrzymała jej od kupienia figurki Kate i Sary, a potem również reszty jej superprzyjaciół. Kara była zachwycona, jak legenda Green Arrow była wciąż żywa.  
Około godziny piętnastej Kara i Lena ruszyły do hali 10A, gdzie miała się odbyć jej prezentacja. Przy wejściu dla gości powitał ich wysoki wolontariusz w żółto-czerwonej koszulce i dwójka ochroniarzy, na którą Kara przewróciła oczami - Lena nigdy na ich wyprawy nie brała ochroniarzy, bo doskonale wiedziała, że czasem Kara mogła zniknąć, by powrócić mogła Supergirl, która ją obroni. Po krótkim spacerze w ciemnym korytarzu weszły na backstage, gdzie na Lenę czekałą jej współprowadząca prezentacje - Chloe Springfield. Kobieta była dyrektorem kreatywnym w Exitland, które właśnie otowrzyło nową filię w National City. Stworzyła już trzy wielkie hity na stare sposoby odbioru gier. Jej nadchodzący projekt wirtualnej rzeczywistośccvi, ze współpracy z Obsidian North i LCorp rysował się w wielkim hicie, bo teraz nawet osoby wcześnie nie zainteresowane tematem, chciały żyć życiem w innych światach. Być niczym Supergirl. Z tego co zapamiętała Lena, była w ich wieku. Kobieta odwróciła się do niej i pierwszy raz Lena mogła stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. Inżynier miała na sobie koszulkę, która na piersi miała logo prezentowanej dziś gry. Jej głowę zdobił wysoki niebieski irokez, z boków jej głowy było widać ostre kości mózgowe - charakterystyczne dla jej rasy. Nadawało to jej twarzy dzikości, potęgowane przez oczy w kolorze włosów bez białek, niczym demon. Mimo wszystkiego kobieta wyglądała przyjaźnie niczym anioł. Całą postawą symbolizowała pewność siebie i niezłomność ducha. Jednak kiedy jej wzrok spotkał się z idącą za nią Karą, wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się zupełnie. Lena nie umiała określić tych uczuć - radość, niedowierzanie, szok i coś, czego jeszcze nie umiała określić.  
\- Kara Danvers, shovuh - niebiesko włosa wzięła w ramiona Danvers i przytuliły się mocno. Lena wzdrygnęła się na kryptońskie słowo i zacisnęła zęby w złości.  
\- Chloe Springfield. Moja gwiazda spełniła swoje marzenie - Kara wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać - Wróciłaś z Europy  
\- Wróciłam - potwierdziła kobieta i wypuściła reporterkę z objęć  
\- Ale jak? Myślałam, że Exitland to twoja wymarzona przystań, że wrócisz za kilkanaście lat dopiero, a nie wyglądając tak - Kara machnęła ręką w jej stronę, a jej twarz pokrył rumieniec, ale również szeroki uśmiech. Jej głos drżał z emocji - Widzę, że przestałaś się bać swojego pierwotnego koloru włosów  
\- Przestałam. W końcu dzięki Tobie mamy akt amnezji i mogę być pełnoprawną Amerykanką. A co tu robię, dowiesz się na prezentacji, shovuh  
Lena zakaszlała, Kara w oka mgnieniu odwróciła się do niej i Luthor w tym momencie pękło serce. Uczucia w jej oczach, mówiły, że to był ktoś ważny. Ktoś tak ważny jak Alex, czy Clark. A jednak ogrom tych uczuć zmniejszył się, jak tylko spotkał się ze wzrokiem Leny.  
\- Chloe, Lena Luthor we własnej osobie - zreflektowała się Kara i ustąpiła krok w bok. Nieświadomie dotknęła dłoni Springfield. Lena wymusiła uśmiech i wyciągnęła dłoń, ale kobieta zamiast tego przygarnęła ją w wielki uścisk.  
\- Wybacz, ale większość dorosłego życia spędziłam w Erinome, w tym kraju na powitanie się przytula. Niezwykła społeczność - Chloe wyglądała na podekscytowaną - Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że mogę cię w końcu osobiście poznać, Lena. I podziękować ci, za udostępnienie światu twojego biostymulanta. Mogę dosłownie wejść do swojej głowy i tworzyć wszystko, nie patrząc, czy przez brak snu zacznę mieć omdlenia. Ludzie z całego świata są mi wdzięczni, że mogą biegać po światach i poprawiać swoją sylwetkę, albo walczyć ze swoimi lękami. Jednak to złe, powinni dziękować Tobie. Bez ciebie nie osiągnęłabym cząstki tego, co teraz mam.  
\- Chloe, ma wszystko, o czym marzyła, bo może leżeć brzuchem do góry, a i tak będzie miała swoje idelane ciało - zachichotała Kara  
\- Robiłam w tych światach tyle rzeczy, że łatwiej powiedzieć, czego nie robiłam - odpowiedziała Chloe, posyłając Karze bezczelny uśmiech na który blondynka spłonęła rumieńcem.  
\- Fox, wchodzisz za pięć minut, a Lena za dziesięć - odezwał się mężczyzna w słuchawkach - Na sali komplet, to będzie hit. Będziemy spać na banknotach, zarząd kazał rozstawić kamery, bo zbyt wielu ludzi chciało zobaczyć prezentacje. Zostanie udostępniona zaraz po skończeniu waszego występu. Przed ekranami będzie cały świat.  
Chloe wyjrzała zza backstage i podskoczyła z radości na widok gromadzących się ludzi.  
\- Kara pozwól sobie wlać drinka, spędzisz tutaj chwilę z Bradem - Chloe wskazała palcem mężczyznę, który podał im najnowsze wieści - Jednak niespodzianka prosto od moich ludzi od modelarstwa.  
Niebieskowłosa podskoczyła pod wielki stos czarnych pudełek i wyciągnęła z nich dwa mniejsze ozdobne czerwone pudła z logiem przypominającym zdeformowaną czaszkę i logiem "E3 Offical Merch".  
\- Mam dla was dwie sztuki figurki głównej bohaterki - lub bohatera, zależy od użytkownika. Zrobiona w liczbie 1500 sztuk, do zdobycia tylko dzisiaj, przez ludzi od mojego modelarstwa. Do tego oryginalna replika broni i maski głównego bohatera, sama gra na soczewki, mapa regionu i specjalnie dla was, replika 1:1 legendarnej broni bohatera, która wyszła tylko dla członków załogi mojej głównej ekipy. Robiła je moja drukarka 3D w moim biurze, łącznie 100 sztuk.  
Kara spoglądła na logo z dumą i odrobiną strachu.  
\- Czy jest tam ta piwnica? - spytała z niepewnością  
\- Cała zaprojektowana przez Ciebie i cała reszta tego chorego gówna - Kara spojrzała na kobiety ze złowieszczym błyskiem w oku  
\- Biorę miesiąc wolnego w CatCo, aby podziwiać twoją pracę - oczy blondynki świeciły się niczym latarnie  
\- Fox, wchodzisz - mężczyzna złapał CEO za ramię, a ona wsykoczyła za koatarę. Ryk tłumu ich na chwilę zagłuszył, ale materiał zaraz opadł z powrotem.  
\- Jak możesz ją znać? - spytała Lena patrząc na Karę zaciekawiona  
\- To... - Kara spojrzała na Lenę, jakby nie wiedziała, jakich słów użyć - To jest moja pierwsza, wielka miłość.

Około dwie godziny później trzy kobiety opuszczały teren E3. Lena była naprawdę zdumiona ogromem pracy Chloe, lub jak większość ludzi ją nazywało - Fox. Umiała też powiedzieć, dlaczego Kara patrzyła na kobietę w ten sposób, była niezwykłą osobą.  
W trójkę stały przy motocyklu niebieskowłosej i rozmawiały w najlepsze. Lena jednak doskonale wiedziała, że wieczór dopiero się rozpoczął i miała przed sobą trudną rozmowę.  
\- Gdybyście obie były chętne, dziś wieczór robię skromną imprezę w jednej z restauracji w LA. Kameralna impreza dla znajomych z branży, pośpiewamy, napijemy się. Mamy z Karą dużo do nadrobienia, a ciebie Lena chętnie poznam. Kara ma o Tobie wiele dobrego do powiedzenia.  
\- Właściwie chciałyśmy z Leną iść do mojej wymarzonej restauracji na obiad. Mają cudowny widok na miasto - zareagowała Kara ze smutkiem. Chloe wzruszyła ramionami, ale widać było, że nie miała jej nic za złe  
\- Oczywiście, ja muszę wracać do National City, bo mamy ostatnie próbki przed premierą. Zadzwonię do ciebie, shovuh. Lena mogłabym porozmawiać z Karą na osobności?  
Chloe spojrzała z niemą prośbą na ciemnowłosą i Lena odeszła kawałek na bok, chowając się za budynek. Nie chciała widzieć, czegoś co sprawiłoby jej ból.

Kobiety spojrzały na siebie i przytuliły się, już jak umiały najlepiej. Kara oparła głowę o pierś Springfield, a ta zanurzyła nos w jej włosach. Uśmiechnęła się, że przez tyle lat od zakończenia studiów Danvers nie zmieniła szamponu do włosów.  
\- Tęskniłam za Tobą - powiedziała Chloe  
\- Ja też. I przepraszam za lotnisko - powiedziała Kara otwierajac oczy i spoglądając w czarne włosy jej towarzyszki. Pamiętała jak w Midvale wszystkie dzieci bały się Chloe, wtedy nosiła jeszcze długie włosy, ktore zakrywały jej kosmiczne cechy, ale oczu nie mogła ukryć. Dla Kary nie były straszne, bo na Kryptonie widziała ludzi z jej rasy. Doskonale rozpoznała cechy, jakie miała Chloe. Wtedy się dowiedziała, że jej rodzice tak jak Kara, byli zbiegami z upadłego Kryptonu. Chloe przyszła na świat już w Ameryce i tylko to uchroniło ją w przeszłości od ucieczki z Ziemi.  
\- Na początku było mi trudno, ale teraz jestem ci wdzięczna, że kopnęłaś mnie wtedy w tyłek i wsadziłaś do tego samolotu. Mam wszystko o czym marzyłam - uśmiechnęła się Chloe - Wszystko co chciałam czeka na mnie w apartamencie w wieżowcu. Wszystko oprócz Ciebie - Kara spojrzała na nią ze strachem w oczach - Wiem, że nie powiedziałam Ci, że wracam. Nie chciałam psuć sobie nadzieji. Bo co jeśli wbrew wszystkiemu udało ci się ułożyć sobie życie między twoją pracą, obowiązkami, a wszystkim, co sprawia, że Kara Danvers jest Karą Denvers? Nie chciałam ci się pakować w życie, nie wiedząc, czy jest dla mnie w nim miejsce.  
Kara widziała, że Chloe nie zamknie się tak szybko, jak miała to w zwyczaju, więc zrobiła, to co kiedyś. Zamknęła jej usta pocałunkiem, ale to zmroziło ją całkowicie, bo nie spodziewała się fali uczuć, które poczuła od końcówek włosów do palców stóp. Czas stanął w miejscu, kiedy wszystkie zamknięte uczucia, wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, jakby były tam od zawsze. Jednak były inne. Nie były tak namacalne, jak kiedyś. Wciąż były daleko w jej wnętrzu, ale wciąż były niedostępne. Dłonie niebieskowłosej spoczęły na twarzy Danvers i lekko odepchnęły ją od siebie.  
\- Jesteś i zawsze byłaś jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu, Chlo. Nigdy się to nie zmieni - kobieta uśmiechnąła się na jej słowa  
\- Będę miała teraz szalony czas. Ludzie oszaleli, że dzisiaj ogłosiliśmy grę, a za dwa tygodnie idzie do sprzedaży, ale kiedy to wszystko się skończy. Czy moja lertu, chciałby pójść ze mną na randkę?  
\- Nie ma rzeczy, która by mnie bardziej ucieszyła - odpowiedziała Kara. Chloe pocałowała ją jeszcze szybko w policzek i jej twarz zniknęła za kaskiem, gdy odjeżdżała na swoim motocyklu.  
Za Karą pojawiła się Lena i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Kara Danvers miała dziewczynę? - Lena zaskoczona samą informacją, była zbita z tropu. Jednak wyglądało na to, że sama Kara również bije się z myślami.  
\- Chloe nie była tylko moją dziewczyną. Była moją narzeczoną - Kara spojrzała na Lenę z mieszaniną zdumienia, jak i strachu. Jeśli Lena nie miała gruntu pod nogami wcześniej, to po tej informacji wiedziała, że przegrała rozgrywkę.

Pomimo wszystkich niespodziewanych spotkań dnia, Kara i Lena w końcu usiadły w La Boucherie i zamówiły kolacje.  
\- Cała ta sala i ludzie, którzy dzięki Chloe mnie pokochali. Ta społeczność mnie pokochała - zauważyła Lena z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie jesteś taka trudna do pokochania, Lena. Wystarczy, że powłoka Lexa opadła z tego świata, a wszyscy odżyli. Włącznie z tobą - zaśmiała się Kara, wpatrzona w widok za oknem. Lenie ścisnęło się serce, Kara była tak piękna, gdy wypowiadała te słowa.  
\- Więc - zaczęła Lena - Dzisiejszy dzień był dosyć zaskakujący. Opowiesz mi?  
\- Chloe - Kara westchnęła i spojrzała w sufit, zastanawiajac się co powiedzieć - Nigdy ci o niej nie mówiłam, bo to część życia, która była tylko dla mnie i tylko moja. Wiązała mnie całkowicie ze zwyczajnym życiem. Kiedy moim największym problemem były oceny na studiach. Nie mówiłam też tego, bo nie jestem specjalnie dumna, jak ją potraktowałam i że zraniłam nie tylko ją, ale i siebie. Poznałam Chloe, gdy tylko zaczęłam chodzić w Midvale do szkoły. Od razu wiedziałam, że jest zbiegiem z Abaklami. Dosyć niezwykłego rodzaju kosmitów - zaśmiała się Kara - Mają niezwykłe umysły, umieją dosłownie projektować światy w swoich głowach. Na Kryptonie nazywaliśmy ich architektami świata. Dlatego mają te dziwne kości na głowie, to dosłownie ich bazy danych, pełne pomysłów kształtowania miast, planet i historii. Dzięki słońcu na Ziemi mają równą siłę jak ja, i mój kuzyn. Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się i jak miałyśmy po osiemnaście lat zaczęłyśmy ze sobą chodzić. Obie czułyśmy, że coś nas połączyło - rodzice Chloe byli wygnańcami z ich rodzinnej planety. Razem wyjechałyśmy do Cambridge na studia, na balu z okazji zakończenia pierwszego roku, Chloe mi się oświadczyła. Wszystko było pięknie i pewnie, gdyby nie butelka kosmicznego alkoholu, który robił mój niedoszły teść, nasze marzenia by się spełniły. Obie byśmy miały średnie prace, ale za to własny dom z psem i dwójką dzieci.  
\- Więc co się zmieniło? Któraś z was zdradziła? - Lena nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak zaintrygowana była tą historią  
\- Nie - zaprzeczyła szybko Kara - Nigdy byśmy sobie czegoś takiego nie zrobiły. Chloe od kilku lat już wtedy gadała o jednej firmie w Europie, dla której by chciała pracować i tworzyć własne światy, w których ludzie mogliby się zagłębiać, dzięki wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Jednak nie chciała go spełnić, bo to by oznaczało zostawienie mnie tutaj, albo rezygnacja z mojej pracy w CatCo, którą miałam już wtedy zaklepaną. Ale obie wypiłyśmy tą butelkę alkoholu, Kryptończyków trzyma on krócej niż Abaklami. Po pijaku wysłałam jej CV, jej wszystkie projekty do tego studia, pomimo tego, że w tym czasie płakałam, jakby mnie ze skóry obdzierali, bo wiedziałam, co zrobię, jeśli odpowiedzą. Tydzień później odpowiedzieli, że chcą ją w drużynie i wysłali jej nawet bilet lotniczy. Chloe nie chciała lecieć, kochała mnie. Większość naszego życia spędziłyśmy razem, byłyśmy wręcz od siebie uzależnione. Ale ja ze złamanym sercem się uparłam, że razem uda nam się to przebolec. Że mamy siebie i, że nie rozstajemyt się na zawsze. Któregoś dnia wróci. Wsadziłam ją rozhisteryzowaną do samolotu i poleciałam do Alex powiedzieć jej co zrobiłam. Nie mogłam się uspokoić przez następny miesiąc. Nie płakałam tylko w pracy. Potem razem z Chloe stwierdziłyśmy, że nie ma po co ciągnąć tego na odległość, bo tylko siebie raniłyśmy. Nie miałam wtedy zbyt dużo czasu na płacz, bo trzy dni później ujawniłam się jako ostatnia córka Kryptonu. Resztę historii znasz już ode mnie.  
\- I co dalej z wami? - spytała Lena, bojąc się o odpowiedź.  
\- Nie wiem - Kara westchnęła i spojrzała na Luthor z obawą - Nigdy nie przestałam jej kochać. To nie jest rodzaj miłości, który kiedykolwiek znika. Chloe była taką moją Maggie. To była miłość, z którą dorastałyśmy i nie znałyśmy nic innego poza tym. Człowiek dorasta i czasami to, co było, powinno zostać w tej konstrukcji.  
\- Myślałam, że się zgodziłaś na randkę?  
\- Bo tak jest, jednak nie wiem, czy chcę do niej wracać. Jestem inna i ona też. Wiesz, co ty, i ja przeżyliśmy. To jest bardzo duży bagaż. I czy kiedykolwiek coś takiego może wyjść.  
Kara spojrzała na nią tym samym wzrokiem, jak tamtej nocy. Lena doskonale wiedziała, że obgadały to i były na równym gruncie. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, bo po Lexie obiecały sobie jedno - żadnych więcej kłamstw. Jednak Lena tu była - siedziała z Karą na zupełnie normalnej kolacji, rozmawiając z nią o jej byłej, kiedy od roku prześladowała ją możliwość smaku ust Kary na jej własnych.  
Była zakochana w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce.  
A po rewelacjach z dzisiejszego wieczoru, nawet nie czuła sie fair w stosunku do Kary, żeby to zmienić.

Miesiąc później...

Zbliżał się wieczór i cała grupa przyjaciół zebrała się u Ala, aby świętować pozytywny test ciążowy Kelly. W tej chwili ona i Alex były dwa lata po ślubie i dzięki technologii Leny, ich przyszły syn lub córka będzie ich biologicznym dzieckiem. Kara była dumna z Leny, że udało jej się tyle osiągnąć od czasu pozbycia się Lexa na dobre.  
\- Kara, jak tam randka?  
Młodsza Danvers, która opierała się o bar czekając na jej kosmiczne piwo spojrzała na siostrę i wzruszyła ramionami. Odebrała z uśmiechem od Ala swój alkohol i z siostrą wróciły do ich stolika. Kara zajęła swoje miejsce między Nią, a Leną, a Alex między Kelly, a J'onnem.  
\- Randka była w porządku. Porozmawiałysmy, pogadałyśmy, ale... Ale to co było między nami już nigdy nie wróci, przynajmniej z mojej strony - opowiedziała nostalgicznie Kara - Wracamy do bycia singlem  
Grupa się zaśmiała, gdy Kara wzniosła za to toast. W głębi duszy jednak Kara czuła smutek. Miała wrażenie, że po wszystkich wydarzeniach, jej jedynym wyborem była Chloe, która znała ją całkowicie - od bycia z Kryptonu, bo jej wszystkie najgłupsze lęki. Jednak dzisiaj nie musiała się martwić, z powodu ilości wypitego alkoholu, a dołączyła do śpiewania z przyjaciółmi karaoke i do tańczenia razem z nimi w rytm karaoke innych ludzi.  
-  
Kara doskonale wiedziała, że zrobiła źle w chwili, kiedy zaciągnęła Lenę do tej cholernej łazienki i zapewniły sobie najlepszy seks, jaki miały, będąc kompletnie pijanymi. I dotyczyło to też całej nocy po tym incydencie. Kara nie była w stanie, po tym rozmawiać z Leną normalnie. Gdy tylko zamykała oczy widziała Lenę wygiętą w ekstazie, a słyszała jedynie jej jęki. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogła o tym, porozmawiać ze swoją siostrą, bo było to i tak zbyt zawstydzajace dla niej.  
\- Kara jesteś dziwna od kilku dni - stwierdziła Alex, gdy siedziały w barze i Kara wzieła kolejny łyk piwa od Ala. Alex miała doskonałą rację. Mineło sześć dni od jej jednonocnej przygody z pieprzoną Lena Luthor, a ona wciąż czuła na skórze jej pocałunki. Co miała powiedzieć? "Hej Alex. przespałam się z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką?" To brzmiało strasznie. Kara miała ochotę walić głową w stół, a nie jedynie na nim leżeć.  
Alex westchnęła dramatycznie po chwili, Kara wróciła do obserwowania swojej siostry, ale ona spoglądała w inną stronę. Kara odwróciła swój wzrok w tamtą stronę i wydała z siebie niezidentyfikowany jęk.  
To była Lena, a przez jej ubranie Karze zaschło w gardle. Na czarny t-shirt miała ubraną czarną skórzaną kurtkę z futrzanym kołnierzem. Włosy miała rozpuszczone i jedynie lekki makijaż. Czarne spodnie idealnie współgrały ze skórzanymi butami motocyklowymi, jej włosy były rozwiane, a w lewej ręce trzymała hełm. Kara miała ochotę jednocześnie zamordować Alex za zarażenie Leny miłością do motocykli, a z drugiej strony jej podziękować.  
\- Kurwa - wydobyło się z ust Alex, kiedy zaciągnęłą Karę za ramię na tył baru i spojrzała na siostrę z oskarżającą miną - Nie wierzę. Przespałyście się ze sobą  
Kara pisnęła i zakryła dłonią uszy. Nie chciała tego słyszeć. To było potwierdzenie tego co zrobiła.  
\- Dlaczego krzyczysz? - spytała wściekle Kara  
\- Nie krzyczę, ledwie się odezwałam. Kara, do cholery, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Co się stało? - Alex wyglądała na przerażoną, ale po tonie jej głosu było słychać, że jest też lekko rozbawiona tą sytuacją.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia - stwierdziła bez zająknięcia Kara - W jednym momencie wygłupialiśmy się w barze i tańczyliśmy, a w następnym był ranek i byłam naga w jej łóżku.  
\- Mhmm - Alex już nie ukrywała rozbawienia - I mam ci uwierzyć, że to jest jej wina?  
\- Nie! - zaprzeczyła zbyt szybko Kara - Przecież mnie znasz  
Alex spojrzała na nią uważnie przez minutę i jej ramiona opadły, a jej mina od razu się zmieniła.  
\- Nie zrobiłaś tego ze względu na Lenę. Zrobiłaś to ze względu na Chloe  
\- Nie! Nigdy bym tak nie wykorzystała Leny. Jasne, tęsknię aktualnie bardziej niż zawsze, bo minęło pięć lat, ale nie jestem taką osobą. Poza tym nie mogę zapomnieć, nawet szczegółu z tamtej nocy.  
\- Woah! - Alex uniosła ręce w obronnym geście - Nie chcę słyszeć ani szczegółu. Kara, Chloe to przeszłość. Wiem, że nikt ci jej nigdy nie zastąpi. Jednak jeśli ktoś miałby się do tego zbliżyć, to jest to Lena. Często jeden raz wystarczy, aby przywiązać się na całe życie.  
\- Właściwie, to zrobiłam to więcej niż dwa razy wtedy. - Alex tym razem walnęła siostrę - Alex, nie kocham jej. Przynajmniej nie w taki sposób, o jakim mówisz - Kara zaczęła panikować, bo Lena zaczęła się do nich zbliżać, w tej cholernej kurtce. Morderstwo Alex nigdy nie brzmiało tak kusząco, jak w tym momencie.  
\- Myślę, że miłość przychodzi z czasem z nieoczekiwanych ścieżek. Nie musisz się zmuszać, jeśli nie chcesz. Jednak wiem, że gdybym poprosiła Lenę, żeby wskoczyłą za Ciebie w ogień, to by to zrobiła, chociaż sama wyszłaby na tym gorzej - powiedzała Alex i zostawiła siostrę na pastwę czarnowłosej kobiety.  
\- Kara - Lena miała na sobie jej przepiękny firmowy uśmiech i Kara znowu miała ochotę walnąć w coś głową. Dlaczego ta noc musiała ją prześladować? Spała z wieloma osobami, ale to obraz Leny ją prześladował - Powinnyśmy porozmawiać.  
\- Wiem. Nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć - Kara złapała Lenę za dłonie, doskonale wiedząc, że to będzie trudne.  
\- Nie chcę myśleć, że to nic nie znaczyło - powiedziała Lena i Kara widziała w jej oczach, że to była prawda. Kara też nie chciała, żeby to się skończyło na jednej nocy, na błędzie. Nie chciała, żeby to był błąd.  
\- Też tego nie chcę. Jednak szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, co czuję - powiedziała szczerze Kara, bo po prostu nie umiała inaczej z Leną - Wiesz, jakie jest ostatnio moje życie. Nie chcę się angażować w związki. Prawdą jest, że to, co powiedziałam jest dla mnie prawdą. Łatwiej jest być dla mnie samej, nie dlatego, że jestem szczęśliwa będąc sama w moim mieszkaniu. Powiedziałam tak, bo pokochałam kilka razy, i gdy to sie skończyło rozpadałam się na kawałki. Nie zniosę tego kolejny raz. Bo wiem, że potrzebuje miłości, ale jej nie mam. To jest gorsze niż umieranie, bo umierasz i jest koniec, a tutaj to się nie kończy i to będzie trwało wiecznie. Mam pracę, mam przyjaciół - ale ktoś kto jest na stałe w twoim życiu? Czy to nie rodzi więcej kłopotów, niż jest to warte.  
Lena ścisnęła mocniej dłonie Kary i uśmiechnęła się ze łzami w oczach w stronę ich przyjaciół.  
\- Kelly i Alex, Brainy i Nia - powiedziała Lena do niej z nutką zazdrości w głosie - Wiele przeszli i wciąż tu są razem. O to chodzi w życiu Kara. Jeśli tego nie chcesz, nie chcę sie narzucać. Ale prawda jest taka, że jestem stałą w twoim życiu. Ile razy się już kłóciłyśmy, ile razy byłyśmy poróżnione. Zawsze wracałyśmy na ten sam grunt. Jakkolwiek zdecydujesz, będę z Tobą. Nie ma sposobu, żebyś się mnie pozbyła ze swojego życia, Danvers.  
Kara się uśmiechnęła, Lena chciała już odejść. Jednak Kara w tamtej chwili postanowiła posłuchać swojej siostry. Złapała Lenę za nadgarstek i przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Między nimi nie było ani milimetra przerwy, niebieskie oczy spojrzały w zielone i nagle cały maraton w głowie Kary się uspokoił. Uniosła dłoń i zabrała z twarzy Luthor niesforny kosmyk włosów, na ten gest Lena zamknęła oczy. Ostrożnie, jakby była najcenniejszym skarbem, pocałunek był jakby był ich pierwszym, obie czuły własne uśmiechy na sobie.  
\- Lena - powiedziała z uśmiechem Kara - Czy dasz mi tę szansę i zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?  
Uśmiech Leny mówił wszystko, i myśl, że nie kochała jej w tamtej chwili całkowicie wyparowała. Ten uśmiech był godny zakochania, ona cała była tego godna. W tamtej chwili mogła tego nie wiedzieć, ale była w niej zakochana. Nie umiała jedynie nazwać tego uczucia.

Kara szybko mogła powiedzieć, że była to dobra decyzja. Bycie z Leną, było tak łatwe jak oddychanie. Pasowały do siebie idealnie, jakby ich dłonie zostały stworzone dla siebie. Jakby te chwile, kiedy Lena leżała na jej klatce piersiowej, a Kara bawiła się jej włosami, były tak perfekcyjne, jakby wyjęte z bajki.  
Kara z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zakochiwała się w tej niezwykłej kobiecie. W zmarszczkach wokół jej oczu, gdy się śmiała, w każdym refleksie słońca w jej oczach, w każdym skrawku ciała, w dołeczkach na plecach. Nawet w rzeczach, które stanowiły dla niej rutynę. Każdego ranka Kara zabierała ze stolika nocnego herbatę, bo Lena nie umiała zasnąć bez jej wypicia. Uwielbiała budzić się w nocy i słyszeć, jak Lena mówiła przez sen. Czasem były to niezrozumiałe zdania, ale często było to zwykłe wyznanie uczuć i Kara zawsze po tym zasypiała przytulajac Lenę do siebie.  
Kochała Lenę nawet, kiedy narzekała, że nie może się wcisnąć w ulubione jeansy. Przyciągała ją wtedy do siebie i całowała, póki Lenie nie poprawiał się humor i przypominała jej, że zawsze będzie ją kochać. Przez rok żyły w bańce, zupełnie się nie kłócąc. Mała burza przyszła, kiedy wybierały wspólne mieszkanie. Ale nawet tego nie uznały jako kłótnie, tylko zwykłą sprzeczkę. Nic się nie równało przecież z ich kłótniom nad kryptonitem, a potem wielotygodniowym milczeniem, jak Lex ujawnił Lenie prawdziwą tożsamość Supergirl.  
Naturalne dla Kary wydawało się zabranie Leny na tydzień do Midvale, były wtedy dwa lata razem. Alex, Kelly i Joe - ich półtoraroczny synek również towarzyszli im w tej wyprawie. Kara i Lena leżały na ręczniku na plaży, niecałe dziesięć minut drogi od rodzinnego domu sióstr Danvers. Lena z daleka obserwowała Kelly i Alex, które zachęcały Joe do biegania po piaszczystej plaży. Eliza z dala robiła im zdjęcia. To było to, czego zawsze pragnęła - zwykłych rodzinnych wyjazdów i po tylu latach samotności w końcu to miała. Poczuła dłoń Kary i spojrzała na blondwłosą, uśmiechała się promiennie do niej i wstała ciągnąc ją za sobą. Korzystając z takiej okazji Lena wskoczyła jej na plecy, na co Kara zaniosła się śmiechem. Lena pocałowała ją w szyję. Kara trzymała ją pod kolanami i szła powoli w stronę reszty rodziny. 

Czarnowłosa rozpostarła ręce widząc, jak Eliza kieruje aparat w ich stronę. Nie musiała nawet patrzeć na zdjęcie, wiedząc, że wyląduje u nich na lodówce. Kara po krótkiej ucieczce od rączek Joe, puściła Lenę i podskakując z nogi na nogę uciekała powoli przed siostrzeńcem. Lena uśmiechnęła się na ten obrazek. Razem z Alex wróciły na miejsce ich małego obozu i obserwowały resztę osób. Kara wkrótce wróciła razem z Joe śpiącym w jej ramionach. Młody Danvers wciąż śpiąc w ramionach Kary został przetransportowany do domu babci. Lena uśmiechała się na widok Kary niosącej chłopca - nie umiałą powstrzymać myśli, że któregoś dnia Kara będzie tak niosła ich syna lub córkę.

Trzymając tablet w dłoni, Kara przeszła przez korytarz ze swojego gabinetu, do tego naprzeciwko i uciekła wzrokiem znad artykułu. Widok, który zobaczyła ją rozczulił. Spojrzała na zegar wiszący na ścianie i zobaczyła, że było już po północy. Zła na siebie, że nie spojrzała wcześniej na zegarek. Odłożyła tablet na szafce z książkami Leny i obeszła biurko. Czarnowłosa kobieta spała na biurku, wciąż trzymając długopis w ręce, a światło odbijające się od ekranu komputera, rozświetlało jej twarz. Kara ostrożnie zapisała raport w urządzeniu i je wyłączyła. Ostrożnie złapała Lenę pod kolanami i plecami, ostrożnie podnosząc ją z miejsca i kierując się do ich sypialni. Ostrożnie przeszłą obok śpiącego na korytarzy Krypto i położyła Lenę na jej miejscu na łóku, psiak podążał tę drogę za Danvers i ułożył się w nogach ich łóżka. Kara podrapała go za uchem i sama położyła się na łóżku, gładąc głowę na zgiętej ręce i obserwując śpiącą ukochaną.

Ranek powitał ją zapachem naleśników i Kara wyskoczyła z łóżka, idąc za tym śladem. Lena stała przy zlewie w czarnych legginsach i zbyt dużej dla niej bluzie z napisem National City University.  
\- Dzień dobry, szczęśliwej rocznicy - przywitała się Kara i złapała ją w pasie obracając ją ku sobie i całując w usta. Ten prosty gest sprawił, że dzień od razu stał się lepszy.  
\- Dzień dobry, szczęśliwej rocznicy.  
Kara puściła Lenę i powędrowała do stosu naleśników z polewą owocową i kiloma borówkami na wierzchu. Lena usiadła koło niej, popijając poranną kawę i głasząc Krypto po głowie. Dziesięć minut później, wciąż w porannym sennym nastroju Kara umyła naczynia i odwróciła się ku Luthor, która opierając się o kuchenny blat, patrzyła na nią z wielkim uśmiechem. Podchodząc do niej i kładąc dłonie, po obu stronach jej ciała, Kara miała ją niczym w klatce. Uśmiechając się do siebie niczym zakochane nastolatki, zmienijszyły odległość między sobą i połączyły ze sobą swoje usta.  
Mogłybyć ze sobą już tyle lat, ale obie miały wrażenie, że te uczucia, wzajemny dotyk, wzajemne pożądanie - to nigdy nie odchodziło. Lena pisnęła, gdy Kara lekko podskoczyła, czarnowłosa postąpiła instynktowanie i owinęła nogi wokół jej bioder, ale wciąż siedziała na kuchennym blacie. Kara oderwała się od Leny i pozostawiła swoje czoło na jej, patrząc w jej ciemne, błyszące oczy.  
\- Wyjdź za mnie - powiedziała pewnie, patrząc w nią z tym samym uwielbieniem i miłością. Leny oczy zadrżały w zdziwieniu, ale nie było tam cienia zawachania, gdy pokiwała głową i znów połączyła ich usta w pocałunku.

**Author's Note:**

> Coś co miało być długie, ale sprawdza się tylko jedna rzecz - umiem pisać tylko oneshoty.  
> To jest pierwsza rzecz, którą napisałam od X lat i nie wiem, czy jestem z tego dumna. Przepraszam za literówki, ale mam rozwaloną klawiaturę.


End file.
